The Heart Wants What the Hart Wants
by laballerinagrl
Summary: Maya Hart and Josh Matthews made a promise at a Ski Lodge years ago. To play the long game and when they were older see if the stars aligned in their favor of being together. It's been three years since that promise, Maya is about to turn seventeen. Three years is beginning to feel a lot less of a difference to the young Matthews but is Maya still playing?
1. Chapter 1: Are we still playing?

_Prologue_

_They sat at the fireplace in the lodge hands intertwined as they gazed at each other, there was something there, something between the two. They both knew deep down that something had always been there smoldering between the two and now everyone's cards were on the table. Mayas heart was in her throat after all these years, Josh Matthews had admitted he felt something for her. She cursed that her parents couldn't have conceived her just a few years earlier, but if they had, she might not have ever met Riley, or Josh or have all of her wonderful friends. She might not be here sitting with a boy she was completely head over heels admitting that he was willing to give them a chance; to play the long game._

"_Someday?" Josh asked with that lopsided grin she adored._

_Maya nodded with a grin "Someday." and while it wasn't exactly what she wanted, it was a compromise she was willing to accept, for now._

Present

The promise at the ski lodge was nearly three years ago, but the two kept their agreement. Every now and again they would find themselves in the same place, Josh would give her that signature smile and ask "The long game?" and Maya would always reply with her glowing smile she saved only him "The long game" and it still made her get butterflies. That was until last year when Riley begged Maya not to come over, but of course Mayas curiosity got the better of her Riley must be hiding something deliciously interesting if she didn't want her best friend around and when had she ever really listened to Riley anyways? So, she went to her second home, the Matthews apartment.

She stopped dead in her tracks regretting her decision to defy her best friend almost immediately, at the dinner table were Riley, her family, Josh and...Emily. Emily as Maya regretfully found out was Josh's girlfriend, who he met in College. Emily was a Theater major with long legs and purple in her hair. Emily was the same age as Josh, she wasn't three years younger, she was all sophistication and makeup and Maya hated her it was also when Josh stopped asking about the long game. That night she and Riley came up with their alarm system, if Josh was over Riley sent a red light emoji so she knew to stay clear and when it was safe, she would send a green light. Their system worked ninety percent of the time but there were some hiccups where Josh showed up unannounced but he never asked her their secret question and it crushed her.

Like Rileys Christmas party, when Josh showed up with Emily, Maya walked in on them making out in the hallway. It felt like a stab to her heart she knew their agreement, they were supposed to live their lives and if the stars aligned someday they would try. But it still hurt like hell and she did what she did best made a shitty comment and ran. She hid in Riley's room, Zay found her crumpled near the bay window sobbing. She didn't have to say why, he knew, he held her till she calmed and said soothing words. She and Zay grew closer after that, which really helped when Riley and Lucas were off being disgustingly cute.

Now a year later Maya was only mere weeks away from turning seventeen, she had been successful in dodging Josh and Emily for six months. Maya was trying to move on, she had even gone on a couple dates but nothing felt right, they were really just serving as distractions it seemed no matter how badly she didn't want to, she was still playing the long game.

Now like every friday evening Maya strolled to the Matthews apartment for another weekend in Rileytown. She was dressed in a Maroon long sleeve, a red and navy plaid skirt and knee high brown leather lace up boots her weekend bag slung over her shoulder with everything she would need. She and Riley were planning her seventeenth birthday, it was going to be a party of epic proportions and they needed every weekend to plan out every detail "What up other Family, I'm home!" she said cheerfully. Then she stopped as there was only one person in the open living space, and even with his back turned she knew, it was josh.

He turned from the fridge he was rummaging in with a surprised look that melted into his stupid smile "Maya...Long g-time...its been a long time" he seemed to stumble over his words.

Maya instinctively wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect her "Where's Riley?" she asked her voice as stiff as her body language.

Josh turned back to the fridge grabbing a soda cracking it open "They went to go pick up Chinese" He turned back to her crossing the room "Should be back soon, wanna watch TV while we wait?" he asked sitting on the couch grabbing the remote to flip through channels patting the cushion beside him.

Maya stayed put by the door head full of soft blonde waves shaking "It's friday night shouldn't you be with-No nevermind. I'll just go wait in Riley's room" she stopped herself from asking about Emily, she didn't need to reopen that wound. As she crossed the room, something hooked her elbow. Her whole body tensed as she whipped around coming face to face with Josh, he was still nearly a foot taller than her making her have to look up slightly, up at his stupidly perfect face.

"Maya. Why are you avoiding me." His face was settled into a hard expression, Josh had always been upfront, and never beat around the bush, Maya used to love that about him. Now...Not so much.

"I-I'm not Josh. I just…"The way his brown eyes bore into her, it was like he could see right through her and any lie that was about to pass through her lips. "I just want to get settled for the weekend she averted his gazed.

Josh's free hand hooked under her chin lifting it gently to look up at him "I'm not just talking about today Maya. For the last year I've barely seen you, you're never here when I come...You always used to be...You think I don't notice Riley running for her phone everytime I enter the house? I used to think…."he paused slightly as if he were going to back pedal on his words "I used to think it was to tell you I was there so you could come over….But now...Now I think she was warning you." there was an edge of hurt in his tone. Maya wanted to laugh he was the one who went and got a girlfriend did he really think she would just sit around and watch waiting for her chance?

She bit her lip shaking her head to free her face from his touch she didn't want to talk about it, and she really didn't want to admit he was right. Her blue eyes narrowed "Don't you have a girlfriend to be with, than give me the third degree."

Josh looked taken back from her words for a split moment, "Girlfriend?...No...Maya...Emily and I broke up."

Maya froze, he and Emily weren't together anymore? How long had that been, did Riley know? Was he still playing? So many questions whirled around in her head. They stood there, his grip still on her arm just staring at each other. She was about to speak when the door opened and they jumped apart "Peaches!" Riley's voice filled the room "Uncle Josh!...Oh...no..Peaches, uncle Josh…." Riley's voice began to get frantic looking between the two as Maya crossed the room linking their elbows "Now now darling, calm down, I know I've missed you too, four hours apart is just too long" She said smoothly glossing over the awkwardness, she and Riley would be having a conversation later.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the feedback on my first chapter, this chapter focuses on Riley and Mayas beautiful friendship3**

Maya had wanted to march Riley right into her room and start the interrogation process, she had a firm grip on the brunettes are as they walked to her room. But halfway to the hall and Topanga looked up from setting the take out containers on the dining room table "Um Girls...Where are you headed Dinners this way" she reminded them sternly pointing to the bench seat. Maya tensed, Josh was already sitting down smiling at them while Auggie rushed to snag the seat next to his uncle.

She sighed in defeat as both girls shuffled to sit down "This isn't over Honey" Maya whispered between gritted teeth,as they began to load their plates. How could the blonde even consider eating when there was so much information whirling in her head. Josh, did not have a girlfriend anymore. Was the game still going on? Did she even still want to play he had gone and gotten a girlfriend and didn't care about her feelings! But most importantly he wasn't dating Emily!

Her feelings were going to war between still being hurt and upset over him even dating someone in the first place and being giddy and excited that Uncle Boing was up for grabs. Maya tried very hard to keep a cool calm demeanor as they sat around the table, she would not give him any indication such news brought her any joy.

The idle chatter was driving the blonde insane, she didn't want to hear about Topangas latest case, or what classes Josh was taking and she definitely didn't want to hear Cory talk about how important the latest history assignment was. All she wanted to do was grab Riley and wring her dry of all information on Josh's break up.

Not soon enough dinner began to come to a lull, Topanga began to clear the table as Auggie ran jumping onto the couch "Come on guys! Mr. Googly's special is gonna come on!"He chirped excitedly. Josh went to join Auggie on the couch and both boys leaned over to look at them "Riley, Maya are you going to watch with us?" The little boy asked curiously.

Riley had a nervous smile "Come on Maya, let's go have family time...You love Mr. Googly" Her best friend tried to convince her. Riley always pulled something like this when she wanted out of something.

Maya smirked darkly "Oh no Honey, you and I are gonna have girl time" she emphasized

Riley looked from the T.V to Maya "I'm not getting out of it am I?"

Maya shook her head "Nope not a chance, to the window!"

Both girls pushed away from the table and quickly made their way to Rileys room, Maya shut the door behind them. Riley walked halfway to the bay window before turning with an innocent look "Hey Maya, have I ever told you-" Maya pointed sharpy to the window "Sit." Riley nodded walking over and neatly folding her hands in her lap looking like a child awaiting punishment.

Maya slowly stepped forward "So...Darling…" Maya started

"Peaches…."Riley responded with a nervous edge

She sat down next to the brunette "Why didn't you tell me uncle Boing and that witch broke up?" she tried to keep her voice light and curious.

Riley laughed nervously "It's funny you ask because I also didn't know" Maya gave her a sharp look which had Rileys spine straightening rewording her answer "I mean...I did know I just…" Riley sighed slumping down "I didn't want him to hurt you again"

Maya blinked "Riles" she laughed "What do you mean how could his break up hurt me? Thats literally the best news possible for me."

Riley looked up solemnly "Because ...If you found out he was single you would have hope again...for the game...And Maya you said you were fine with playing the long game the first time."

Mayas brow furrowed "But Riley I was fine with the long game...I mean I still am….I think... Josh is the one I like….It wasn't fair of you to keep that information from me Riley."

Riley looked nervous "And when he got a girlfriend it crushed you...You said you were fine with waiting until you were older but...You weren't fine when you saw him with someone else. Maya...What if he gets with someone else and hurts you again...I just wanted to protect you, besides! You said you didn't want anymore news about Josh so I just thought...That his relationship status would be included" she finished

Maya chewed on her bottom lip Riley made a good point, Maya had been completely fine with the long game. She agreed to live her life and he could live his and the moment she saw him living that life, she didn't like it. Seeing him with her….at family events or Topangas killed her. How could he so easily date someone, she could barely find a connection with anyone she tried dating. How did it come so easily to him? Thinking about it more, she realized she was actually more angry at Josh than with Riley trying to protect her feelings. Riley was coming from a good place, it wasn't in her DNA to do something that wasn't in someone's best interest.

Riley looked like a kid ready for their punishment, and Maya couldn't help but smile wrapping an arm around her "Sometimes it's hard to believe I'm lucky enough to have you as a friend...You really are the absolute best person."

The brunette perked up "So does this mean I'm not in trouble?" she asked hopeful, giving her an award winning Riley smile

Maya laughed patting her head messing up her hair slightly "Oh no sweet heart, you're still in trouble"

"But you said not t-" Maya placed a finger on her lips

"Riley you should know me by now to never listen to a thing I say" she could tell Riley was about to have a rebuttal when there was a knock at the door. Both teens heads turned to see Josh leaning on the door frame an almost shy smile gracing his lips "Can we talk?"


End file.
